Goddess of Nothing
by OshaPlays
Summary: Reapertale AU fanfiction by OshaPlays and iMudkipBoy.
Hi. Uh… Just a heads up. This timeline is… Different. In fact, everyone you once knew is now… Some sort of god or goddess?... Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see, Papyrus is the god of revenge, and Sans is the god of judgement. A lot of people call them "The twins of death" and stuff… Now Toriel is like the goddess of life, Asgore is the god of leadership. Now, Asriel didn't actually die, AND I KNOW THIS BREAKS A TON OF RULES but I checked with Toby and he said it was okay… So now he's the god of forgiveness. Undyne is the goddess of peace, Alphys is now the goddess of knowledge, and Mettaton is… Well, Mettaton is the goddess of media (DUH.) For some reason unknown to me, Muffet is now the goddess of fortune. And everybody else is a demigod. So… Maybe reset? Maybe?

Frisk LV1

The Beginning 0:00

(Continue) (Reset)

Continue

I found the human lying on a bed of flowers at The Beginning. I greeted them.

*Hello, my name is Toriel. I'm the goddess of life. Welcome to the Underground.

* Uhh… Hey. I'm goddess of nothing.

I laughed at their… Uh sarcasm?

*Follow me! You can stay with me while you're down here. Just.. Be careful not to go too far out of the basement door, but I'll allow you to venture around a bit while waiting on dinner… Just um.

Toriel granted you with faint immortality. You can take two SOUL shatterings without dying. (you don't have determination)

* Thank you!

You follow Toriel, remaining the goddess of nothing. You have no powers.

* So… What is this place?

*This is the Underground.. Have you ever heard that legend where the monsters got trapped underground?

* Yeah…

*Well.. This is where all the missing humans have gone… If you know about all that.

* I do, actually… I lost 7 of my best friends to Mount Ebbot…

*So seven? We actually have seven human souls accompanying Asgore in New Home.

Frisk turned pale upon hearing this. Her friends were… Killed?

*I-I'm sorry to tell you. But they're dead… Nobody ever usually makes it past Sans and Papyrus, but they did.. And they all died.

Frisk didn't know what to say. She just continued to follow Toriel, a little closer than before.

*I know you're worried, but it's okay… Sans is a sweetheart, but just worry about Papyrus. You can do it. You can go basically wherever you want with the immortality spell I put on you. Just be careful not to die too many times.

Toriel and Frisk then reached the house, which was lit up on all sides. It was beautiful.

*Come in, dear. You can leave through the basement door for a while, just come back in time for dinner.

Frisk nodded her head enthusiastically, and went to check out the house a little bit before heading out for a bit.

When exiting the ruins for a little bit, Frisk felt a cold breeze wash over her, but then it felt normal. She then stepped out into a barren waste of a forest, completely lifeless in comparison to The Ruins. She could then hear a faint voice in the distance.

I was super quiet at first.

*Um. Hi?

I gave a little wave. I was judging this human, although they probably couldn't tell..

*I'm uh. Sans. God of judgement. And death too, but you don't need to worry about that.

* Hi! I'm Frisk, the goddess of nothing. Nice to meet you!

I laughed.

*Wait.

I noticed someone coming and teleported away quickly.

I saw the human and automatically acted on instinct. Find. Analyze. KILL.

The god of revenge blocks the way.

Act

Greet

You try making a friendly and slightly-awkward-for-no-apparent-reason conversation.

* Hi! I'm Frisk. You are?

I didn't answer the human. I knew if my emotions took over, the result would most likely be failure.

Sans teleports by.

*Please stop, Pap ;-;

I turned to face Sans, with a look of fury on my face.

* SANS! What are you DOING here?!

*It doesn't matter. You're killing a person, Papyrus. Doesn't that seem wrong in the tiniest way?

* Sans. Let me explain something. If I kill this human, we'll have 7 souls. If we have 7 souls, we'll finally get revenge on the human race and rule the Earth. Isn't this what we've been working towards all these years?

*I know that's really important to you, Pap.. But you have to listen to me. **This human is linked to Princess Chara.**

* I DON'T CARE! This isn't important to _me,_ Sans, this is important to EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGrOUND. Don't _you_ understand?

*Don't ask me if I understand because you don't know even half of what I do. This human has a shared SOUL with Princess Chara.

I burst into tears.

*Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?

*Sans…

*...

* Okay. Fine. Whatever.

Papyrus exits the battlefield and walks away.

I wiped the tears from my face.

*It makes me so mad.. He doesn't care about anything that doesn't interest him or involve him if I don't fight to make him believe it..

* It's okay. I wasn't hurt.

Frisk checks her watch.

* I gotta be going soon, though… I'm having dinner at Toriel's.

*Wh- At Tori's?

*Yeah, she's taking care of me for the time being. She seems really nice!

*She is.. I- I wish I could come, but I'm not supposed to be over there… Tell her I said hi? ;-;

* Oh, that's a shame… Okay! I'll tell her you said hi! I gotta be going, now. Bye!

Frisk exited through the door to The Ruins, and went to have dinner with "Tori".

* Hi Toriel! I'm back!

*Hello Frisk! Tonight, something really special is going on. It's a ball at Asgore's palace. Everyone in the Underground is required to attend.

* Whaaaaaat?! That sounds AWESOME!... Oh by the way, Sans says hi.

*You met Sans?

She'd smile.

*We'll see him at the ball tonight. But for now, get dressed and let's go.

Frisk would get dressed, and prepared for the ball. =^.^=

Scene shift -

Frisk & Toriel arrive at the ball.

There's a huge table with seats for all the gods.

There's a tiny chair pulled up for Asriel, Chara and Frisk each. There's crayons at the table. But they're all broken and white. There's white paper to go with.

Frisk politely sits down in the chair assigned to her.

One of the 8 gods at the table greets Frisk. It's Toriel.

Dinner comes. It's steak ;D

And breadsticks.

-Sans flinging breadsticks at Papyrus from across the table-

* So. Um. Who's the new person at the kid table? Do they like anime ^_^

Frisk stands up and answers politely.

* Well, I mean… I've never really watched it before… I've looked into it though!

* I know this sounds crazy, but want to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 sometime. It's horrible but idc.

Frisk remembers her manners. Like seriously GET A BETTER MEMORY T^T

* Oh! By the way my name's Frisk! The goddess of nothing.

*Oh! Nice to meet you Frisk. I'm Alphys. I'm the goddess of knowledge.

* Seriously. This is just insulting.

*Why do you care?

* Because, SANS, if _you_ cared about someone other than yourself, everyone would have already escaped from The Underground. So IF you don't mind, i'll be leaving.

*Yeah. Go do that -_-

*And for your information, I'm not the self-centered one.

Papyrus stops in his tracks.

* Let me make something clear to you, Sans. All I care about is getting every monster out of the underground so they can be happy. I would give my life just to do that.

And he walked away.

Sans pushed his chair out and speedwalked away in the opposite direction of where Papyrus went..

*I'm gonna go after Sans..

Toriel left the table.

Frisk has a look of sadness over the fact that everyone was making such a big deal over her. ;~;

The two other kids at the table were playing with each other.

Suddenly, Frisk remembered Chara (SERIOUSLY. GET. A. BETTER. MEMORY.)

* Umm… Chara?

*What?

* Umm… Don't you remember me? Frisk? From the orphanage?

Chara's face lit up.

*Oh! Hi Frisk ;D

* Hi! It's been so long since I last saw you! It's kinda strange how everything's changed this much.

*I know, right. Don't worry. I have really big plans to make it all even better..

* Really?

*Yup.

*Hi Frisk! I'm Asriel. :D

* Oh! Hi! I don't believe we've met before.

*We haven't, formally, but Chara told me all about you.

* Yeah, we were friends back in the day. But things have changed… It's a little quieter back at the orphanage now that all of our friends kinda fell down and are gone now… I got really bored without you guys! Don't ever leave me again! ,.,

*Don't worry. I don't think anyone's coming back up out of here.

Sans, Papyrus and Toriel come back to sit at the table.

* Well, Asgore? You all dragged us out for SOME reason. Why are we here, anyway?

* Well… It's just the fact that a new human has arrived here.

A sudden wave of anxiety washes over Frisk.

* It's not like this is a daily thing, you know. Well… It's a decision we all need to make.

*Um. I'm gonna go get some pie. Yum.

Sans leaves, followed by Chara.

* Well, OBVIOUSLY people are going to vote against it. The mercy option will be a win, no doubt.

The lights go out.

Numerous screams are heard.

When the lights come back on, everyone except for the people at the tables are lying on the floor, dead. Including sans. And Chara is standing in the middle of it all with a bloody knife.

Frisk LV 1

The Meeting Table 13:49

(Continue) (Reset)

You can't reset at all. You MUST CONTINUE.

:)

*Haha. I had you all fooled, and I killed 91 people in 15 seconds. I bet you all had no idea.. But now one of the gods is dead too. And what are you going to do about it.. Without Sans?

She held up Sans' SOUL and shattered it with her knife.

*That's what I say to your stupid leadership. And now, I'm basically more powerful than all of you combined. But what's the use destroying a small civilization..

If I can destroy Earth instead?

* You're forgetting there's a god of revenge in the room. My everlasting thirst for vengeance can make me unstoppable… And you've just committed the ultimate crime.

Papyrus attacks with everything he has. He even tries using an antimatter bomb. It's a dud.

*Haha. I like watching you try. But since I absorbed a bit of Sans' SOUL, I guess I have a bit of a new power.

*And I'm using it to my advantage.

Chara snapped her fingers and something changed as she teleported away.

Something was wrong.

There were monsters in the underground. As well as humans.

*...

* Is anybody else hurt…?

Only Alphys was hurt, and she had only minor cuts and bruises.

There were glowing fragments of sans' SOUL lying on the ground. The gods all sat around it and mourned his death.

Papyrus, pretty much delirious and everything, says,

* I hope sans is alright.

And passed out from the excitement.

Alphys' face lit up.

*You know, I can probably bring him back with what SOUL we have.

* Then what are we waiting for?!

*I don't know. But can someone get a piece of cloth or something so nobody touches the SOUL?

* I think Papyrus has a cloth in his pocket.

Undyne walked over to Papyrus and grabbed a makeshift cloth out of his pocket.

*Okay.. I'll be working on this. Call me if anyone wants a status update.

* I'm pretty sure when Papyrus wakes up, he'll want a thousand of those.

*Haha.. Okay. Cya!

Alphys brought Sans' SOUL to the Lab to work on.

There are many confused humans walking all around the Underground. Many of them are getting apartments in Hotlands.

* Ugh… Where…

* Where is Sans?!

Papyrus pretty much breaks into a panic. He doesn't really remember anything about what happened to Sans…

*Papyrus.. Sans is dead.

* N-no… This… This can't be true!

Asgore nodded.

*Indeed. Sans is dead. I believe we mistrusted Princess Chara…

* So I was right about voting against mercy when she fell down all those years ago…

*It's kind of sad to think that Sans voted for mercy.. But it ended up turning against him.

* So… Should we give him a proper burial?

*No. I think you'll be actually surprised to hear that Alphys knows how to revive him and is currently in the lab working on it..

* Really? That's good to know… Ah, thank the overlords we have Alphys…

*She certainly is a vital member of our team.

* Well… What now?

*Everyone can go home, as this is really traumatic for everyone. Just… Everyone make sure to treat the humans nicely. We'll have voting sessions once we mark all of them down, and.. Tori, take care of Frisk. We'll have their trial tonight if we can.

* Well, goodnight, I guess.

And one by one, everyone started to leave.

Toriel and Frisk left, Toriel holding Frisk's hand tight.

*Well, I know it's like, 4 in the morning, but you should get some rest, dear. Your trial is tonight..

Toriel had a worried look on her face.

Frisk wakes up the next morning, rejuvenated. She hasn't forgot for one second about last night, none the less.

Toriel is sitting in a chair in the living room. She's talking on the phone to Alphys. She waves a little hello to Frisk.

* What'cha talking about, Toriel?

Toriel would end the call.

*Well, I just finished getting a status update on Sans.. He's doing fine, I guess..

* Great!... Oh, by the way… What did you mean by "trial"?

Toriel would sigh.

*When a human falls down, we have all the citizens vote for mercy or death. Your trial is tonight, so you'll be in the courtroom arguing for mercy.

* Okay… Toriel? Will I be okay?

*You'll be fine, honey. You're as sweet as can be.

Frisk lit up at this, but still wasn't sure inside. She wanted to believe Toriel, but then again, she was also voting…

Scene Shift -

* Court is now in session. The trial of Frisk will now begin.

*So. Frisk, what did you think of what happened last night?

* Your majesty, it was… It was horrifying and unexpected. I had known Chara for so long… I had no idea she would be planning something like this…

Small tears started to form in Frisk's eyes.

*Well. Um. What do you think about the people you've met so far? Be completely honest.

* Well, your majesty, I think everyone here is really nice. I had no idea who Toriel was, and she took me in and cared for me. And everyone pretty much treated me as equal. I can't complain. I really do like it here!

*That's very nice. But can you tell me, which 2 people do you trust the most down here? Who seemed the most nice or trustworthy.

* Umm… I really don't know. Toriel would definitely be up there… But… Um… I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Asgore smiled.

*Voting will now commence.

*I vote mercy.

* (Sigh) I've made up my mind. Seen as now we have two souls to go and she has slight immortality, we might need her strength in battle. So I vote mercy.

* I agree with Papyrus. I vote mercy.

*I think we should offer Frisk mercy.

* Now that there's a ton of humans down here and I might get to hire some of them, I think we shouldn't cause any trouble. I vote mercy.

* Maybe they'll buy some spider donuts? Mercy :D

* I think Frisk deserves mercy.

Asgore then tallies the votes. It's 7:0, mercy.

* It has been decided. Frisk will be given mercy, as a sign of our newfound peace with the humans.

* Court is no longer in session. You may leave if you wish.

Everyone then exited the courtroom, now relieved.

Scene Shift -

The gods (for some reason including Frisk, the goddess of nothing) make their way to Alphys' lab to see Sans =^.^=

I saw them coming, and I felt like I reaaally had to tell them before they came in.

*Um. You guys?

* Yes, Alphys?

*Um. You can't go in there!

* What?! Why not?

*I-I mean you can.. Bu-But you're not going to like it…

* Alphys.

Papyrus was now on one knee, trying to calm Alphys.

*What's wrong?

*O-Okay so.. I-I healed Sans… But. There was a little tiny problem. So I fixed it. But it messed things up and.. And…

She sighed..

*I fixed it. And it messed things up. But.. But now..

She sighed again.

*Sans is human, you guys..

Papyrus looked like he had been hit by a finishing blow, and so did the others.

*I'm so sorry, you guys…

She ran into the True Lab, crying.

* WAIT ALPHYS!

Papyrus ran after her.

Alphys was scrunched up into a tiny ball in the corner, crying.

*...

* Alphys?

*W-What do you want…?

* Alphys…

* It's okay.

*N-No it's not….

* Look, Alphys… Whatever was wrong with him before is probably much worse than this… We'll just have to get used to it, that's all...…

*But you don't understand.. I screwed up. I said I could do it, but it didn't work out.

Papyrus would laugh softly at this.

* Do you KNOW how many times i've screwed up? Like, I have seriously failed at being strong five thousand times. Or something like that.

*Well.. Sans is upstairs if you guys want to see him..

* Don't worry, Alphys. Sans and I will be okay.

Alphys would smile and step out of the room.

Then everyone went upstairs to meet Sans.

I saw them cross the corner. I wanted to get up, but I was really weak.

*H-Hey…

* Hello Sans.

*O-Oh.. Hey Pap..

* So… How long has this been going on?

*H-Has what?

* All… This.

*W-Well.. I mean I woke up like this a few weeks ago.. But Alphys has been running tests and stuff.. For about 2 days? I don't know..

* I don't mean that. I mean… How long has… This? How long have you been hiding this from me?

Sans looked really pained.

*Five years.

*...

* Well, it's better than never seeing you again, to say the least.

Sans smiled weakly.

*I- I don't think I can use magic anymore…

* Sans… Do you really think that's what matters? All that matters is that you're alive.

*Y-Yeah.. Is anyone else hurt? Is something wrong… I heard lots of noise outside…

* Sans for crying out loud that doesn't matter. I wouldn't care if the world were ending. I have you back. And that's all that matters.

* Oh, and… If you ever feel like i'm being too self centered… Just tell me.

*O-Okay..

Sans hugged Papyrus weakly.

Scene Shift -

Sans was finally strong enough to leave the he was finally ready with a good reason to go outside, after Alphys kept begging him to stay. But Toriel had invited Sans and Papyrus to lunch. She was going to make her signature pie =^.^=

* Well, Toriel, I can see that the name of this place is obviously ironic.

Toriel laughed.

*Yes, it is ironic, isn't it.. Well, here's some sandwiches. The pie will be ready in 15 minutes. We can sit and chat until then.

* Again, I must thank you for having us. So, tell me, Sans, how did you meet Toriel?

*Uh. I met Toriel a long time ago, when we were still.. Like, not gods. We used to meet at the door in the basement and tell puns and stories, and things.. It was awesome.

* I'm not surprised, You do have a fondness for humor…

*Y-Yeah.. Things are really different now, though.. I just wish everything was like it was when I- nevermind..

* When you what?

*N-Nothing.. It doesn't matter, anyway.

Papyrus gave Sans a look that said, "If we need to go in the next room to talk about this I will get the answer out of you," but he just continued chatting and ate his sandwich.

Sans' eye started glowing.

*Do you really want to know? Fine. When I lived on the surface..

Sans walked into the basement and slammed the door out of the house.

* (Sigh) I'll go get him…

And he went after Sans.

Sans was walking in the forest, with his Gaster Blasters out like a serial killer. People were pretty freaked out by this.

* Sans, wait up…

* Sans, what's wrong?

*Just leave me alone.

*... Whatever.

The Gaster Blasters started firing at random trees and targeting people.

Papyrus just walks on, kinda angry at Sans.

Sans sits down at the bridge, occasionally throwing dog treats at the gaster blasters. He's crying ;-;

* Hey Toriel.

*Hello Papyrus. Is Sans okay now?

* Beats me. Before I could get one word out, he told me to go away.

Toriel looks really shocked

*Oh… I hope he's okay.. It must be really hard for him.

* I Don't know… It's not exactly natural for him to act this way.

*Well, I mean.. He's been here for five years holding in all his emotions. He needs to do something sometime.

* Yes, but… It's like sometimes he doesn't realize how much I love him.

Toriel smiled sadly.

*I just wish more people understood that underneath that emotionless shell he shows the world, there's a decent, good person somewhere..

* I wish HE would realize it.

*I'm sure he does. It's just that he puts a fake personality on the outside just because he thinks nobody can handle the truth..

Toriel started crying.

*I just hope someone can help him before someone gets hurt.

* About that…

*J- I need to be alone..

Then it was just Frisk and Papyrus.

*...

* Is Sans okay?

Frisk looked worried.

* I honestly don't know…

*Well.. What happened?

* Well, Sans just walked off, I caught up to him, and then he told me to go away, so… I just did. Then he started going crazy with his gaster blasters.

Frisk looked really scared.

*Is something really bad going to happen? ;-;

* … I hope not…

Then Papyrus hugged her.

* It's going to be okay…

* Okay… Can you go make sure Sans is fine?

* I'll try my best… You be a good Frisk now, okay?

Papyrus left to check on Sans.

Sans was sitting on the bridge, crying.

* Sans…

*What do you want…

* Sans, everyone is so worried about you… What's wrong?

*I just want to go home…

He hugged Papyrus.

Papyrus hugged him back.

... Of course, Papyrus WOULD launch back into saying that if Sans hadn't interrupted the fight with the human none of this would have happened and he'd already BE home, but upon seeing his bro was in tears, he didn't.

*Papyrus.. You know how you want to get into the Royal Guard, and that's like, your dream?

* Uhhhhh… Yeah?

*Well, it's my dream to go home.. And i'll do what I have to to get there.

Sans ran away.

* Sans! Wait up!

Pap chased after him.

* Look, Sans. I know that one day, we're both going to achieve our dreams. It just might not be today. It might not happen for a few years. But we'll achieve our dreams someday. I _know_ we will.

*Listen Pap… I don't know what you know about me. But I know enough about myself to know that I've been here for 5 years…

*And i'll kill to get back up.

Sans' eye started glowing and his Gaster Blasters appeared, pointed toward Papyrus.

* Uh, Sans? Put the gaster blasters away, this is imp-

Sans fired the gaster blasters.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. :)

Sans realized what he had done. He fell on the ground, crying.

Scene Shift -

* Toriel? Why hasn't Sans returned? Or Papyrus? I'm getting worried...

*I think something might be wrong…

* Maybe we should go see if they're alright.

*No… Listen, Frisk… Papyrus is dead.

*Sans killed Papyrus.

The room was silent. No one spoke, and no one did anything except for functions needed to keep someone alive.

Toriel walked to her room and had a good cry in there ;-;

Pretty much everyone had heard the news. (and now everyone did know, because Toriel told Frisk) Sans had gone into hiding, but pretty much no one could get revenge on him, because the underground's god of revenge had died. Sans would not be found, nor given the right justice or consequences for his actions, except for the ones he had already received.

* The second before I left this world forever, everything froze momentarily. I took a glance at Sans' face. I saw nothing of what I used to know. All I saw was his face, familiar smile, but his left eye… It was red.

I sat in the forest around a little tiny campfire I had made. Just for a little bit of warmth, I didn't want anyone to notice the smoke. So I extinguished the fire, and started walking in no general direction. I had nowhere to go anyway. But I had food, so that's what really mattered. I guess. I took out my cell phone and smashed it with my foot on the ground, since it had a GPS chip in it. I didn't need it, anyway. I had nobody to talk to, and if I needed to hear the news, I had a little portable radio. I just didn't care what happened. I should be suffering for my actions.

* I now saw him, alone in the forest, realizing the consequences for his actions. I could feel his sorrow.

Yet I wanted to see more.

He had killed me, the only brother he had and will ever have. He should be like the girl in Tokyo Teddy Bear, for Christ's sake. As the previous god of revenge once said, "If you can't get your revenge physically, get it emotionally."

I found a good spot to set up camp for the night. It was getting dark, and it was really cold too. So I got a bunch of little blankets I had brought and built myself a little fort. I shouldn't have killed Papyrus.. But it couldn't be dealt with. Because I wasn't the one who did it.

* Yet I sensed another thing inside, other than misery and regret… Something that seemed… Happy. Happy that it had killed me. It wasn't Sans' emotions however. It was something… Or _someone_ else.

I ate the little food I had and went to sleep in my tiny fort of blankets. But then I realized I didn't put any blankets under me, and I was sleeping on snow. So cold. I put one from the top under me, and then it wasn't so cold. I tried to go to sleep with the little bit of dignity I had left.

I sighed, after a long day of work and other stuffz I had to deal with daily. After the death of Papyrus and the disappearance of Sans, life was bleak and trial. You could see it in people's faces, the stock market, and even in friendly battles. Seriously. It was like everyone who had ever known him had suddenly lost hope, since he was full of it. Even people who were annoyed by him felt kinda miserable. I WAS SERIOUSLY BORED OUT OF MY GOURD.

Like, who was I going to teach cooking to now?! Either way, if we did actually make it to the surface, it wouldn't be as happy without Papyrus or Sans. Sure, you'd see a lot of monsters dancing happily or plotting their revenge, (which they would never get now that Papyrus was dead, DUH.) but some others would just probably say, "Yeah. We made it to the surface. **Woohoo.** Big whoop." That's what I would say, anyway… A lot of people actually looked up to him, even if they wouldn't admit it to it, or didn't know it inside. The underground might have still seemed happy on the outside, but it sure wasn't happy for us.

The next morning, I woke up. I was absolutely miserable, listening to the radio. If you're wondering how listening to the radio can be bad, imagine 24/7 broadcasts of your mom telling a demented version of your life story. That's what happened. There were no other channels. I applaud whoever made that great decision. So I listened to my mom's point of view on my 'very delinquent lifestyle' and how 'when i was young, my sister passed and i took a vow of silence'. How would you like listening to that for 2 hours? And then I decided, that even though the Underground saw me as a crazy serial killer, I was going to break the barrier. Nothing better to do than that. So, I pulled up my hood just for extra identity protection and headed to the barrier.

There was no doubt that the next place Sans would be going would be the barrier. I had heard what he had said. I was an eyewitness. I knew I had to stop him, somehow. And I only had 2 hours. So I wasted no time at all and got to work, right after contacting Asgore to tell him Sans was coming. At first, I thought of creating something like Mettaton that could kill him. But I didn't want to kill Sans or insult Mettaton, and Sans would probably blast right through it anyway. So I decided NOT to make something to fight him… but instead something that would be impossible for him to pass. An LOVE wall. The way it would work was like this: If something had any amount of LOVE larger than 1, they couldn't pass through. Of course, the wall would not be a physical wall, but a mini-barrier that analyzed a person's soul. It had never been attempted before, but it might just work.

By the time I had reached Hotlands, I had already thought of a shortcut so I wouldn't have to go through Alphys' lab or any other public places. I got inside the elevator, and bypassed the controls so I wouldn't have to waste my time.

I finally got through the CORE.

I had done it. I made the LOVE wall. Now all I needed to do was beat Sans to the barrier and stop him before he could exit. I needed to hurry.

I entered the room where the barrier was glowing purple with twilight. I saw Alphys enter right behind me.

Instantly, I threw the LOVE Wall device in front of Sans…

It's activated right in front of Sans, blocking him from exiting the Underground.

Sans walks right through it.

*I have to keep telling people, it wasn't me who killed Pap.. I don't have any EXP, Alphys.

Suddenly, Chara appears behind Sans.

Sans looks shocked and scared.

*Chara… Why do you always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?

*You really didn't ever like killing people, did you Sans? I guess you never were the type for LOVE.

*Well, what can I say? I'm a heartless serial killer.

* Well, Sans. Look at what you've done. I've escaped, thanks to you. I really must thank you. Now…

 ***I CAN FINISH EVERYTHING.**

Sans laughed.

*Yeah. Okay. Good luck with that. Just make sure to tell Mom you'll be home by dinner.

* What? Be serious, Sans. The end of the world is just about to begin. :)

*Yeah, I'm sure it'll be so horrible.

* Well?! Don't you feel some sort of regret or something, like, "Oh crap I shouldn't have killed my bro," or SOMETHING? Seriously!

*Of course I feel regret about _that._ But I won't regret it after I kill my sister.

* Oh, brother. You can't _kill_ me! I'm already dead!

The world is ending. Chara and Sans are fighting at the barrier.

Fight

STABBY STAB STAB (And dab. Dunt forget the dab.)

"Does sans dodge it?" (Likely vs 7: 90%) Roll 10: Exceptional Yes

Act

Talk

*You know, there was a time when I cared about you, Chara.

* Shut up, Sans. We both know that's a lie.

*Guess you caught me on that one. Forgot I'm supposed to be a role model for my baby sister.

Act

Ruthlessness

ATK increased

*It doesn't matter what you do to increase your numbers. I'll still be dodging.

Fight

Sans sends a wave of gaster blasters.

Chara would dodge them all. What a weak attempt.

Act

Speed Up

SPD increased greatly!

*Chara, why do you hate me so much anyway? This is stupid. Just drop your weapon.

Fight

Sans sends arcs of bones.

* If you really want me to stop…

* … Then why are you trying to kill me?

Fight

Quick attack

"Does sans dodge it?" (Somewhat Likely vs 7: 85%) Roll 52: Yes

* Tell me THAT, at least.

*I don't want to kill you. I'm just trying to put up a fight until you give up..

Act

Apology

*Listen.. I'm really sorry if I did anything to hurt you.. I just want to help you.

* If you REALLY wanted to help me, you should have done that when I was still with you.

Fight

Finishing blow

"Does sans dodge it?" (50/50 vs 7: 75%) Roll 93: No

Chara hit Sans in the stomach.

Suddenly, Frisk appears from the doorway, and a blinding light is produced.

Frisk has transformed into the goddess of DETERMINATION.

Frisk joins the fight!

Act

Heal

Item: Dream

Target: Sans

Sans healed 50 health.

*W-What happened?

* Sans… You were almost killed by Chara. But something happened to me too, apparently, so I was able to save you!

*T-Thanks..

Sans smiled.

* No problemo! Now get off your butt and let's finish this!

Sans got up.

Act

Talk

Make-you-feel-bad (A move stolen from Konata)

* Look at your brother, Chara. Is this what you want? To see him die and suffer?

* Well what do you expect? As a child, HE always got the attention. I was just rotting away in a corner, gathering dust. Do you know how that feels? To be forgotten? Unwanted?

*Chara… I'm so sorry.. I had no idea..

Sans looked really sad.

Tears started to gather in Chara's eyes.

* THAT'S why I ran away! Not because I wasn't satisfied. Because I was left behind. YOU got entire games made about your adventures and destiny while I was just a repeated memory.

*Chara.. I- I don't want to fight you anymore…

* You should have thought of that before you forgot me. Forgot everything about me, and just left me behind. I could have come with you! On your journeys and everything!

*The truth is.. I wanted to. Mom wouldn't let you come.. And I never forgot you, Chara.. I still have pictures of you..

He'd pull out a picture of Chara and Sans together in a photobooth.

* Well why didn't you write back? For months, no word from you. I never heard from you. You wouldn't return my calls or ANYTHING!

*Chara, I know it seems crazy, but I was being tracked! I couldn't send letters, or call anyone. It was too dangerous.. I didn't want you guys to get hurt for talking to me.

*...

Chara's just on her knees, crying…

Sans puts his arm around her shoulder and cries with her.

Chara hugs him back.

*I just want everything to go back to the way it was.. I'm so alone, Chara..

It was just like that for a while…

* Sans… The timelines… We can't just stop them.

*I know.. But I.. I don't know.

* Well… Maybe we can start again? At least?

*Wh-What do you mean.. Start again?

* We can be a family, I guess…

*I would like that a lot..

Sans smiled.

Chara smiled with him.

Alphys squealed. Awkward…

Sans gave Chara a "one sec" gesture and walked over to Alphys.

*Hey Alphys.

* H-hey.

Sans brought Alphys into a tight hug and kissed her on the lips. Cuz yolo, that's why.

That's kinda sudden and weird if you ask me…

* Sans…

*What -_-

* … I love you, bro.

*Heh. Yeah. Ily too ;D

Scene Shift -

A little while after that, things pretty much returned to normal. Sans and Chara reunited, and Alphys also found a way to resurrect Pap. (You can just guess)

After a while, Alphys decides to bring up an assistant, and Sans is chosen because of his scientific background. Sans, after that, redeems his identity and is trusted again by the public. Nobody thinks he's a murderer anymore. Mostly.

After that, Undyne had to manage Sans' hotdog (and hotcat) stand. (IKR?!) Let's just say, she- kinda- hated it. At least she made some dough.

A few months later, Sans uses a machine to break the barrier using part of his power. The monsters get onto the surface, and Alphys gives Sans a brain chip, so he doesn't go crazy again. After a while, Sans, Papyrus, and Chara are reunited. Sans gets a girlfriend, and eventually marries her, although he always refers to her as "Mystery Girl", so nobody knows her real name. Except Sans. A year after that, Sans gets married and has a kid with "Mystery Girl".

S-Shut up about that! Um. Well, anyway, It kinda goes without saying Papyrus achieved his dream, and so did Sans. A while after that, Asgore establishes a court. It's kinda weird… And a lot of other stuff happens that is sometimes ruined by, what my "friend" calls "Mystery Girl" but nobody really finds out about it :3

And everybody (or at least mostly everybody) lives happily ever after.

Le end –

The Authors' (plural) Notes

*Hullo! It's meee, iMudkipBoy!

*Hi! I'm OshaPlays ._. You can call me Macy, tho. I'm an amateur YouTuber, artist, and music developer. I also write nerdy fanfictions in my freetime. My favorite games are EarthBound and Portal 2 :D

* Oh yeah. You can call me Tommy I guess. Derp. I also do geeky stuff in my freetime like play video games and do fanfictions. (Most of which are located in my head) Now, just a heads up, Reapertale DOES NOT belong to us, but it's kinda okay to do a rp on it as long as it follows the basic rules… :P.

*Yup. Reapertale and Reverse Reapertale don't have a named owner as far as I know, but here's some Reapertale tumblr stuff: tagged/my+art

* So basically, it's an AU (Alternate Universe)

*xD Also I lied. Reapertale's owner is named Rin-Rin (i believe) and their tumblr actually doesn't have anything to do with reapertale (i checked) xDD but it's got some sweet undertale art. Wait. Nvm. Found one picture. XD

* T^T. Anyway, if you don't know what an AU is, you are a noo- an AU is a fan made remix about Undertale. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. And now, onto the credits!

(In order of appearance in Undertale)

Frisk: Tommy and Macy. Font: Shadows Into Light

Toriel: Macy. Font: Miss Fajardose

Sans: Macy. Font: Comic Sans MS

THE GREAT PAPYRUS: Tommy. Font: Rock Salt

Undyne: Tommy. Font: Permanent Marker

Alphys: Macy and Tommy. Font: Indie Flower

Mettaton: Tommy. Font: Metal Mania


End file.
